A Little Less For A Dream Counter Part
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: I love you is something he can’t tell. Who would expect him to, after all that we encountered. Kira Yamato-Lacus Clyne, can someone explain how we ended up together?


**A LITTLE LESS FOR A DREAM COUNTERPART**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Summary: I love you is something he can't tell. Who would expect him to, after all that we encountered. Kira Yamato-Lacus Clyne, can someone explain how we ended up together?

Introduction: An engagement merely due to political reasons happened between them. Lacus and Athrun, for a certain cause, already began having special feelings which might be a little less than love for each other. Then there comes Kira Yamato-an intruder who not by accident had his heart captivated by the pop icon. If the two of them met in a so called hallucination/dream, will there be a chance to learn of existence?

Author's note: I read something that made me laughed. Then I thought writing will do me something good. I like both Athrun and Kira. It's a little hard to choose what pairing will exceed the other. But then, I believe I'll know the answer as I keep writing. Here goes. Characters may be OOC but then I can't think of how a ZAFT prince will do things like what's within the story. Enjoy!

NOTE: This is merely a fanfic so please, no flames.

CHAPTER 1

_**Date with Athrun**_

DREAMING OF THE IMPOSSIBLE

My name is Lacus Clyne. Having that said, the princess situation follows. I am the only daughter of Siegel Clyne-chairman of the PLANT Supreme council as well as leader of its moderate faction.

Due to political reasons, I got engaged to Patrick Zala's son Athrun.

He rarely visits, but when he does, we always go out.

"Here." Again, I received a bouquet of flowers from him.

"Thanks." _Where do you want to go? _Supposedly, in an ordinary relationship, this is the guy's next question. But Athrun knows me more than that so I do not really need to say it loud.

He as the gentleman opened the car for me. We went to the Zoo. The entire time we're there, he never showed me any bored expression. I got to think that unexpectedly, he really enjoys my company.

"Want some pictures with the monkey?" I asked.

I pulled him and let him paused same with the monkey, the one with one hand in the head and the other one scratching the belly. It wasn't so much his style yet he never complained.

Next, we went boat riding. He always fixed my hood for me so I won't be exposed and so as to avoid commotion. When I asked him to buy me a drink, he bought me all drinks he could find.

"You didn't say anything in specific and also, I'm a little thirsty." He murmured as he became the endorser of an entire table of beverages, shakes, flavored, water, and so on.

When I asked him for pictures, he used his phone and then after five minutes came a private photographer to take both our photos.

When I said I was tired, he made me wait a second then appeared to me with a horse. He pulled me to sit on it and then he walked holding hands with me while holding the horse.

People around began to watch us. I even heard one say I must have been really lucky to have Athrun. Of course, they did not know I was Lacus. In reality, there were times I also did not want to know I was.

"Athrun."

"What?" He asked as if nothing was happening.

I didn't know how hard headed he was but then after learning that he was not realizing anything at all I tried to let him know what's going on. "Look around."

"Oh." That was all I got from him.

Still, we continued. I thought he smiled for an uncertain reason. What could he be thinking? All these times, he kept acting weird.

Another instance, I was left and then a bunch of gangsters like guys approached me. Of course, I was still wearing my hood so they asked me to remove it.

"Please leave!" I yelled to them.

Athrun at that time was having a talk with someone in his phone. I didn't want to disturb him but then this was an emergency. I wouldn't want to be in the news like "Pop-icon kicked the butts of the loser gangsters!" Sometimes, I thought being not like me was fun. But I can't because then that won't be me.

"Let go of my girlfriend you jerks!" He yelled and then in one move, they were all half dead.

We just left them by themselves. After all, Athrun probably called for medical personnel already. It wasn't like him to live injured people without help, even more because he was the one who injured them.

When I said it's a little sad, in an instant there were children surrounding me. He just smiled and said, "These people will always cheer you up." Then he and I played with them. We played tag with him as the "it". Athrun kept his mask on.

"You are acting weird."

"Am I? You might just be thinking too much." He voiced out. "Say, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Maybe we should." I agreed. There's something I also wanted to talk to him. I want to ask him tons of questions.

Athrun was Athrun, but then he's not acting like Athrun. But that wouldn't mean he's not Athrun.

When we got the opportunity to be alone, it was when there were only the two of us in the balcony of an orchestra hall.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking of whether you really are happy after all that we did. You never mention anything that you want." I muttered, still a little worried that I might disappoint him by being so childlike.

"Lacus." He just said my name but I felt he held my hand tighter.

"I didn't upset you, did I?" He continued. Ironically, it was him who thought he did something wrong. I shook my head though it was a little obvious that I still was a little upset because I can't look at him in eye level. Lying was hard for me. I was afraid, he knew more than that.

I remained silent. Surely, he knew lots of things about me. But then that wasn't enough…because he deserves that I knew things that makes him happy and not.

"I'm going back to space."

"Again?" I asked. So this was what it's all about. He needed to leave again so he did all that to make it up to me, with the little time we have to spend together.

"So that's why." I thought to myself. "Then don't worry, I'll wait." I know…I had to smile so that he'll cheer up, even a little, I know he will.

Then he leaned closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I won't ask you to wait, not unless you answer one question from me." He smirked and said proudly.

"What question?" I asked.

He covered my eyes with a piece of cloth and assisted my way to somewhere unknown. What could possibly be waiting for me? We were in the orchestra hall, in the balcony. I imagined him handing me another bouquet of flowers or joining the orchestra to play. He may have learned to play classical music sometime I didn't know. But other than those, I wasn't really expecting for more.

But then I was wrong. If with Athrun, I should prepare for more surprises.

"One, two, three." He counted then let me see again.

Then after that, magically…

There were lights and fountains everywhere, in the very stage of the orchestra…

It appeared that the audience was composed of soldiers working for both ZAFT and Clyne Faction. I can't expect Mr. Zala (Athrun's dad) to be there but again surprisingly, I guess his son was able to force him, in some ways. Also, dad was with him in the balcony just opposite to ours. They just showed up after the fireworks display the moment the top of the hall was opened and there were mobile suites seen surrounding the hall. All of them have ZAFT soldiers in the mobile suite's hands waving with flags and flowers with them.

"You hear them Lacus?"

_Go for it Athrun you lucky son of a jerk!  
_

_I envy him!_

_Lacus, marry me instead!_

_I love you Lacus!_

_I love you Athrun!  
_

_You deserve each other!  
_

_I'll still wait for you…_

All of them were shouting…"What's the meaning of this?" I know it was obvious but I still want to hear it from him.

Athrun Zala-a super reformed person, confessing like this…I felt like I was really important.

One of his confederates, particularly Dearka, came down from Athrun's Justice. Then it was his turn to ride but he asked me to go with him as well.

"One yes is enough. But I want more than that."

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"When you call, expect that I'll be back. When you call my name, expect that I'll do something for you. When you give me the sad face I saw a while ago, do you…do you actually know how much pain it costs me?"

"Athrun!" I called.

"Marry me." He said.

"What??"

"Not yet now, but then when I return, no matter how many years I need to wait, promise me you'll wait. That's the least I need."

"Are you serious?"

"How could I not be if it's you?"

That made me laughed. It didn't seem to be something that will come from Athrun Zala's mouth.

"You are Athrun Zala. I am Lacus Clyne. Now Mr. Zala, are really sure you want to marry me?" I touched his face as we both went up with the gadget Dearka was controlling for us.

All those times, Athrun never removed his arm from my waist. One of his arms was on mine, the other in the rope.

He gave me a sigh and said. "I know who you are. And I know I want you to be with me forever."

What more can I ask if he already answered every question I wanted him to answer? What more should I find if Athrun Zala was the one confessing? What more will I possibly wish for if I know in the end, he'll really be there for me?

When I said yes, he put the ring on my ring finger. Engagement, more like a proposal, but then he's serious, I never expected him to, nor I asked. But it appeared like after everything, I didn't need to ask. It's Athrun. I do not need more reasons.

_**Author's note:**_ In the end, I think Kira will appear in the next chapters. Sorry about that. But really, he'll be in this story. He should be! Please submit reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
